The present invention relates to braking assemblies for slowing the motion of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to braking assemblies and systems that use selectively deformable members to induce frictional engagement between a brake pad and a rotatable braking surface to slow the motion of a vehicle.
Motor vehicle braking assemblies typically include a brake pad that is positioned adjacent a rotatable braking surface. Frictional engagement between the brake pad and braking surface works to slow the motion of the vehicle. Frequently, the brake pad is mounted onto a piston or a shoe that is selectively movable between two positions. Hydraulics are conventionally employed to move the piston or shoe and the attached brake pad between engaged and non-engaged positions.
The present invention provides a braking assembly that eliminates the need for the brake pad to be directly mounted to a piston to control the frictional engagement between the brake pad and a rotatable braking surface. The assembly utilizes a braking unit that comprises a base member, a guide member having first and second opposing faces and defining a passageway between the first and second faces, at least one flexible rod attached to the base member and disposed in the passageway, a brake pad positioned adjacent the flexible rod, and an actuator adapted to induce deformation of the rod. One end of the rod is fixedly attached to the base member and the second end is capable of slideable movement within the passageway. As such, deformation of the rod induces movement of the brake pad, which can be used to frictionally engage a braking surface.
The assembly includes a rotatable braking surface, which can comprise a conventional disc or drum.
The present invention also provides a braking system. In a preferred embodiment, the braking system includes a plurality of braking assemblies operably connected to a controller, such as a foot pedal. The braking system is particularly well-suited for incorporation into motor vehicles, such as automobiles.